


Throw and Tell

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [360]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Relationships, M/M, Monster of the Week, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/09/19: "abnormal, rock, gap"(My titles are ridiculous, just sayin'.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [360]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Throw and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/09/19: "abnormal, rock, gap"
> 
> (My titles are ridiculous, just sayin'.)

Stiles wound up like a pitcher and hurled a rock at the creature Derek, Boyd and Erica were blocking from escape into the Preserve.

Hit in the back of its neck the gnarly monster screeched so unbelievably loudly the startled werewolves let it slip past them into a gap between trees.

“I was trying to help!” Stiles cried.

“You were trying to be the hero,” Derek chided. “I know all about your abnormal fantasy life.”

“You sure do! And should I reveal how much you usually _appreciate_ my ‘abnormal fantasy life’?” Stiles responded, as if unaware he’d just done so.


End file.
